1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to emergency traffic signalling devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traffic accidents, breakdowns, road repairs and other impediments to traffic flow often cause other traffic accidents due to the unexpected obstruction of normal traffic flow. Oncoming traffic without sufficient notice of an obstacle in their lane of travel must make rapid changes in lanes or quick stops to avoid collisions. Accident victims, emergency personnel, road crews, and drivers or passengers attempting to attend to a broken down vehicle face a substantial likelihood of being hit, especially on high speed highways. The number of people who have been hit by a car while routinely changing a flat tire, even when well off on the shoulder of the road, is alarming.
In order to safely alert oncoming traffic to the impending danger, it is essential to provide a warning that enables approaching drivers to be alerted: 1.) to the obstruction in sufficient time to stop or slow down; 2.) to be directed to a traffic lane which enables them to safely bypass the hazard.
In the case where the obstruction to traffic is planned, for example, road repair, provisions can be made to provide adequate warning and rerouting for approaching motorists. U.S. Pat. No. U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,846, issued to Bruner on May 13, 1975, discloses a trailer that may be towed into position for traffic direction control of high speed traffic.
Another trailer device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,980, issued to Elledge on Aug. 5, 1968. Both devices, however, are not practical for alerting motorists when the obstruction to traffic occurs at random and suddenly, i.e., automobile breakdowns, falling trees or rock and, of course, the most common problem . . . vehicular accidents.
In these situations, emergency personnel have customarily chosen the use of road flares to warn traffic about the present danger. All state police who are often the first trained personnel to arrive at such events are so equipped. Additionally, many prudent motorists recognize the wisdom for carrying such devices. While flares can be spotted at substantial line of sight distances, being so low to the ground restricts effectiveness to roads which are reasonably level or sloping down toward the scene of the obstruction. Roads where the scene of an accident or breakdown is at an up hill grade to approaching traffic or with one or more intervening moderate rolling hills can obstruct the flare from being seen. Further, flares are not able to indicate a selected direction on which to pass the obstruction ahead. Also, the flares must be continually be replaced as their life span is measured in minutes.
A number of devices have been proposed to solve this problem. U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,191, to Ching-Hwei, discloses a straight alignment of three segments, or the formation of a triangular device by bending two of the segments to fasten together. During emergency use, the device flashes but does not indicate directional information.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,515, issued to McDermott on May 30, 1989, discloses an automobile roof mounted frame that is permanently attached. During use, the arms of the frame are raised to provide warning and directional information through a lighted arrow formed by the bars of the frame. While this device provides the necessary information, it is impractical because of the requirement for permanent placement on the roof of the car and its considerable size and complexity. It cannot be used on police cars as it will interfere with standard police car lighting systems. Use of this device will significantly increase gasoline consumption due to the extra drag of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,854, issued to Berry on May 8, 1979, discloses another roof mounted warning apparatus. This design is also permanently mounted using a folding configuration to reduce drag while the vehicle is moving. Due to its size, the mounting required to hold the device while moving must be substantial and there will still be an increase in drag such as found with even relatively streamline roof racks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,608, issued to Clarke on Jun. 8, 1965, discloses a permanent roof mounted separate left and right arrow turn indicators. U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,890, issued to Fritts on Sept. 25, 1973, discloses a similar roof mounted rack that raises to indicate direction and other messages. These devices have the same difficulties of other permanent roof mounted devices.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,574,269; 4,374,376; and 4,833,443 disclose other traffic warning devices and are of general interest to the invention.
While other devices have featured both warning and directional information, none meet the requirements of being storable inside the automobile when not in use; do not interfere with the standard roof mounted police car lights; and can be setup conveniently in a matter of seconds when needed; and are capable of warning motorists at considerable distances and indicate which way the hazard can be safely passed.